This invention relates to a document creation and authentication system and method.
Due to a general increase in fraud and terrorist activity, there is an increasing need for the authentication of documents, particularly paper documents. By way of example, the availability of computers and relatively sophisticated printing equipment makes it fairly easy to produce fraudulent identity documents, degree certificates, labels and other documents.
Where document authentication techniques exist, they tend to rely on the use of expensive, sophisticated equipment and are generally not suitable for widespread use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a document creation and authentication system and method that can be used relatively widely.